Rodrick Itsuki
Rodrick Itsuki (リック•五木 Rodurikku Itsuki) is a powerful Dark Mage who is also a member of the Savage King. Rodrick is known for being a Light Magic User and also a Take Over User being mostly know to his alias Man of Speed of Light (光人の速 Mitsuhito no Haya) due to his incredible mastery with Light Magic. He is also known by his powerful take over forms. Rodrick is feared in most of Fiore, as example when he appear on a certain island, almost all the citizens and minor mages run for their lives knowing his destructive power. Also while on the island, a Death Watch was shown obeying him, indicating he has deep connections. Appearance Before the timeskip, he is only seen as a tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair, orange eyes and a usually calm disposition. However, when disturbed by his enemies, his personality changes, his face expression's show to be more disgusting and cold as he show no mercy toward any enemy. Rodrick also uses a great black jacket-cloak alongside his normal clothes which are some kind of black cloth. Sometimes he also wears his sunglasses. After the timeskip, Rodrick became more taller, comparable to the size of Cyrus Drone standing at the height of 9'9" Feet. At his age of 36, Rodrick is a muscular man with spiky orange hair and a thin beard. His outfit consists on a black striped suit with a white coat with sleeves over his shoulders looking like a type of cape due to his arms not being on the sleeves. He wears wears white shoes, gold colored sunglasses, and a dark gray shirt under his suit with a white tie. He is often seen grinning. He is rarely seen without his trademark clothes, the only times being when he is on a hot spring or during the timeskip. Personality Rodrick is show to very calm and speak in a very calmly way, he's also a little slow when it comes for normal situations as when buying something, he can buy half or even double of the money needed only realizing what he did some time after and also when destroying one of the Giant Towers from Galley Island, only realizing after the explosion that he exaggerated a little in strength. He almost doesn't change his expressions as he's not easily surprised with anything, he is seen doing sarcastic comments upon his opponents depending on the same. He also seen fascinated to see the magic of a person for the first time as when he saw the Colossal Mode of Damon. Even so, it seems to only happen in first sight as he smiles sarcastic seeing the same attack twice. He also proved to have a sense of irresponsability using things that expose him leaving the mercy of attacks (Even so he can stop them). Rodrick uses many inappropriate methods of communication and demand, such as when looking for his boss Michael, he simply asks a member of the council if he saw him or not. With his lack of mercy, he does have a great reputation, as when he tries to attack his enemies even though they were defeated. Relationships Savage King Michael O'Neil Rodrick and Michael had show a close relationship as Rodrick almost everyday reports from the group action, also reports from the council as Rodrick watch them without being discovered. Michael offenly scolds Rodrick for his exaggerated actions, blaming him for the destruction and his exposure. Despite this the two showed a great comrade-like relationship. It's stated that Rodrick can be in equal with Michael's Power. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities As a powerfull dark mage and as one of the most powerfull wandering mages, he have at least above-average leadership of many dark mages with both low and medium level. His presence at a very know island was enough to almost all the citizens and some low level mages run off from the city as they heard Rodrick is invanding the island. He was able to almost defeat all the minor members form the Winged Guardians with only finger beams, and also lots of mages from Council Elite Force as well as Yaegers, defeating them all effortlessly. Also, a Death Watch helped him defeating the Yaegers, this should be taken in consideration. His high speed and accuracy alongside his fightning techniques makes him a great threat to both the Council and some independent guilds. He also show a great physical strength as he was able to hold a Yaeger and later throw him with ease. Magical Abilities Rodrick has showed up to control Light Magic being able to move as light and attack as light. Almost all of his attacks have light on it, such a finger beams, leg beams, and so on, having a high precision and destructive property, his attacks can hit lots of enemies at the same time, being a advantage. A weak point is that he just uses so much power destroying many buildings and so damaging everyone around it. He can also make swords of light, alongside travelling at a fast speed being able to surpass anyone. Alongside his Light Magic, he also know Take Over being able to transform partially and completely, increasing his resistance and accuracy, being able to use Light Magic as well in take over form. Light Magic: Rodrick is a very experienced user at Light Magic holding the title of the Fastest Man within Fiore. While not being able to eat Light as a Dragon Slayer does, his light magic is relatively more stronger than normal ones, being able to transform in light as will, attacking with finger beams, leg beams and so. Rodrick can manipulate the amount of energy he uses on a attack being able to increase the power of a finger beam to the point of causing little explosions, he's able to do this as with his speed, being able to almost reach the speed of light as well as incredible heat conditions. *'Bright Moon'(明月 Meigetsu): Rodrick manipulates and condense light until he has built it up to a certian point. Once he is ready, he will launch a crescent-moon shaped arc of light that at their opponent. This arc of light is incredibly sharp as is cause significant amount of damage to a mountain, cutting a fourth into it. Rodrick can also form a disk of light but this takes more concentration. *'Heavenly Halberd' (天鉾 Tenhoko): Rodrick hold the palms of his hand together and accumulates light into them. He will then unclasp his hand, creating a javelin-like weapon. Rodrick can use this weapon as a projectile or as a physical weapon like a spear or a sword. *'Heavenly Road' (天の路 Tenmichi): Rodrick creates and sends light, reflecting it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into light in order to get to his desired spot. This attack is especially useful for creating light out of nowhere, allowing him to travel or attack even in the darkest places. *'Heaven Flash' (天フラッシュ Tenfurasshu): Rodrick points his index and middle finger into the air, or at his enemies, creating a powerful flash of light, blinding his opponent, or any enemies in the vicinity. This can be used as grenade as when Rodrick created the orbs at his fingers and threw them like a grenade making it explode in a flash. *'Heaven Saber' (天セイバー Tenseibā): With his hands, Rodrick forms a long sword made of light which can be used for offensive and defensive purposes. *'Heaven Spear' (天スピア Tensupia): Using his hands Rodrick creates a javelin weapon made of light. This is pretty much the same as his light beams, however, it can be said this technique is far powerful. He can use it as a melee weapon for both offensive and deffensive or as throw object. After being throw it produces a big destructive explosion equally to that of a rich guild. Rodrick despite being fast doesn't like using this as a melee weapon too much, as if its explodes it can damage him. Status This is Rodrick's Status according to Sarah Illexia who saw him acting in many occasiations such as the incident in the Island. Quotes Trivia *He's based off of 'Jugo ' from the Naruto Series. *His abilities are based off of Jugo's Cursed seal technique. Category:DamonDraco Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Savage King Category:Light Magic User Category:Take Over User Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:LGBT Characters